


Cherries

by claudeetaitdejapris



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeetaitdejapris/pseuds/claudeetaitdejapris
Summary: Sam and Jon are friends. Jon likes to invite Sam to his parents' place in Cornwall to spend the summer together.Sam likes cherries and Jon likes Sam.





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters! This is a silly work, sorry if there are any mistakes!

Sam loved cherries.

He had grown up without talking about the things he liked because, no one seemed to listen or to care enough to give him attention when he wasn’t acting the way he was expected to. But that was before Sam met his best friend Jon. Sam had finally someone to talk about the last book he read with, why literature was so fascinating and _Jon, where were you when I was in middle and high school?_ Don’t get Sam wrong, he loved being around Edd, Pyp and Grenn too but it would never be the same as spending time with Jon. Sometimes late at night Sam would admit to Jon, tears in his eyes, he felt like an horrible person because of it. Jon would tell him he wasn’t the first -and probably wouldn’t be the last- fella to have a best friend. They’d smile a little and, hugging him tight, Jon would confess Sam was his best friend too.

Sam never told Jon he loved cherries but he didn’t have to, Jon knew either way.

He knew by the way Sam’s face would light up when someone mentioned the mere word cherry. He knew by the way Sam’s glance would go back and forth to the cherries’ stall at the farmer’s market. He knew by the way Sam would always end up picking the cherry-flavoured option whether it was ice cream, pie, muffins or even chapstick. He knew by the way Sam would text him about summer with way too many cherry emojis. Sam loved cherries and Jon knew this little secret about him. Everytime Sam would come by their beach house for the holidays Jon would make sure they had cherries for tea or dessert. Sam would try to repress his eager smile when Jon would not-so-casually mention their existence to him. Jon would pay for more cherries to share with Sam all by themselves on the beach.

Sam didn’t eat cherries the same way in front of Jon’s family and alone with Jon.

In the presence of others Sam would eat them discreetly and gracefully, like he had been invited to the Queen’s. Jon never knew how Sam would make the cherry stone appear in his plate. Maybe he took advantage of Arya and Bran spitting them to each other’s faces to put them away.

Sam eating cherries in Jon’s company was something else.

He would take a first bite only to split the round drupe in half, revealing the stone he’d rip apart and toss it away to eventually eat the fruit’s red plump flesh, cherry juice dripping from his fingers. It was messy, almost barbaric but Jon loved seeing Sam disengaging from his fear of judgement and inadequacy and eat and _enjoy_ his favourite food. Jon also loved the way Sam would suck the cherry juice off his fingers when he was done and how his lips would seem fuller and prettier tainted in that dark cherry red. He would never admit it to Sam but watching him would stir up something in his body that Jon would only share with a lover. Sam would give Jon a sheepish smile before making himself decent and go for a swim with Jon’s siblings. Jon would smile back at Sam, Sam may not know Jon’s secret but Jon knew Sam’s.

Sam _really_ loved cherries.


End file.
